Strength of the Phoenix
by TheSilverboar
Summary: Instead of arriving at Hogwarts scrawny and weak Harry arrives as a fighting champion thanks to the Durelsys. He then gets several new allies thanks to the sorting hat. Fifth House, Grey Harry, Super Harry, Hary/Multi.
1. Chapter 1

Strength of the Phoenix

Chapter one

-Harry-

Harry walked onto Platform 9 ¾ and noticed out of the corner of his eye how the others on the platform were wary of him and for a good reason he thought, while a normal eleven year old would only be four foot six and eighty pounds Harry was five foot two and one hundred and thirty pounds, more the size of a heavily muscled thirteen year old than an eleven year old and he owed it all to his Uncle and cousin. It all started when he was eight and his cousin decided wanted to do boxing but didn't want to do alone so his Uncle signed him up as well. However as they got involved in mixed martial arts as well and they competed in both, he and Dudley were the two best boxers and MMA fighters in Surrey and had won several tournaments. His family started to feed him more along with giving him Dudley's second bedroom because he and his cousin had started getting along better and he had helped Dudley train and improve his grades.

When he got his Hogwarts letter they immediately told him about the Magical world and let him go with no fuss as long as he promised to train with Dudley during the summer and did the summer competitions they were more than happy to let him go. He pulled himself out of his musings and went to find a compartment, a couple minutes after he got settled a red haired kid came in looked at him before walking out, Harry figured he was looking for him but thought he would be smaller instead of some muscle-bound brute.

The door opened again and in walked Hermione Granger, he recognized her because she always took yoga with Harry, he took it to stretch his muscles and stay limber and over the years they became good friends. He stood up "Hermione." he said happily as they both hugged "So this is the private school you're going to?" he asked amused.

She laughed and then saw the scar which he had always covered with a sweatband, "Wait a minute you're _the_ Harry Potter?" she asked incredulous and when he cringed she continued "Well don't worry, I knew you before I knew you were famous.".

He stepped back "To be honest I didn't know I was famous until a month or so ago, my Aunt and Uncle didn't tell me I was a wizard until I got the letter.".

They had just sat down and started telling each other about their first trip to Diagon Alley when a blonde haired kid walked in and looked around and saw his scar, "You must be Harry Potter. I don't think you need to hang around such filth when I am fully willing to accept you despite your," he paused with a condescending sneer "inferior heritage.".

Harry stood and as he did two familiar looking boys walked up behind Draco like bodyguards only to quickly back away when they saw Harry, Draco looked at them confused, "What's your problem? You don't have to be afraid of him he doesn't know any magic yet!".

Then Harry figured out why they looked so familiar, he had fought against them in tournaments and had given them a horrible thrashing when they used some questionable techniques against his cousin. The shorter one answered him, "Draco my dad told me to pick my fights wisely and this is one person I _never_ want to fight again.", and he must have spoken for both of them because they quickly ran off.

Draco raised his wand "You may scare my friends but you don't scare me." he muttered something and Harry ducked, quickly coming up he gave Draco a hard uppercut that lifted him off his feet and out of the compartment, when he landed he was out cold with blood coming out of the corner of his mouth. Perfects came running and pointed their wands at Harry so he held up his hands "Hey he shot the first and actually only spell.".

Hermione jumped up and came to his aid "It's true I saw the whole thing. He only reacted after he was attacked.".

The perfects lowered their wands and woke Draco up but he was still dazed and dint see the people standing over him before he spoke, "Damn my spell must of bounced off the glass and got me.".

He sat up and saw the perfects and gasped before he knew it he was being escorted to the front of the train. They finally arrived at the castle and were ready to be sorted Hermione went to Ravenclaw, eventually it was Harry's turn and people talked as he walked up realizing he was the brute who knocked Draco out with one punch and scared off his guards.

He put the hat on his head right away he could tell it was having difficulties, finally it spoke aloud and it was something that was talked about for years to come, "I'm stumped, he is loyal like a Hufflepuff, brave like a Gryffindor, intelligent like a Ravenclaw, as well as being sly and cunning like a Slytherin and no one trait is greater than the rest so what to do?".

The hall was buzzing with conversation, never before had the hat been stumped during a sorting and here it was trying to figure out what to do and people were on the edge of their seats waiting for its decision. The hat been again, "Yes that will do,… yes that is exactly what I will do. By the power vested in me by the Hogwarts founders I create a new house for Harry Potter and that house will be henceforth known as Phoenix house.".

When the hat made its decision Harry took it off and walked to the new table that had sprung up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables and sat down, "Students who are not yet sorted please sit at the Phoenix table and eat dinner and afterward we'll resort everyone except Harry Potter." the hat said once he was settled.

Dumbledore looked beyond angry but the students listened to the sorting hat and finally, when dinner was over, the sorting for everyone began. The girls went first and the following girls made it into the Phoenix house: Hannah Abbott, Katie Bell, Susan Bones, Lavender Brown, Cho Chang, Penelope Clearwater, Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Angelina Johnson, Su Li, Morag MacDougal, Padma Patil, Parvarti Patil, Sally-Anne Perks, Alicia Spinet, Megan Jones, Nymphadora Tonks, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Lisa Turpin.

He noticed that the only girls from his year that did not get sorted into his house were Millicent Bullstrode and Pansy Parkinson who seemed to be hanging off Draco Malfoy's arm and all of the girls who were in his house were _very_ attractive, some of the boys who got sorted afterward were upset that they didn't get into the house with them.

Harry looked around at his housemates and it finally sunk in that he was the only boy at the table making him blush, he was going to be the envy of every guy in the school.

When the feast was over a house elf showed up and took them to their new common room which was on the seventh floor in what the house elfs called the 'come and go room' which could be anything that the user needed and now it was the Phoenix common room. When the entered they saw twenty three alcoves in the wall, twenty two of them had glowing eggs of different colors and the last held the sorting hat. "Before you all go to bed I want to tell you why you were chosen to be in this house," the hat said once they were all in the room and seated on the couches and chairs "Harry Potter was a perfect blend of all four of the houses so I created this new one for him as you know but what you did not was that I was obeying the last orders of the founders." all of those present gasped in shock, "They knew that one day a student would arrive who would need the help of Hogwarts elite students without the restrictions of house lines to fulfill a great destiny so they put the Phoenix House in as a fail-safe. The eggs that you see all phoenix eggs from Fawkes who is bonded to the school to serve the Headmaster until the Phoenix House was created and then he would spend his time protecting its students. Every ten years a female Phoenix can choose whether or not to lay an egg and they usually choose not to but Fawkes has been laying her eggs every ten years and so a large supply is built up for each member of the Phoenix House to bond with.".

Everyone had nodded at this point but Hermione asked "But why did you select us when we were all in different houses before now?".

Sighing the hat continued, "This is where it gets tricky. I placed you all in this house because of the fact that Mr. Potter is what's known as a Primal Animagus, his form is so ingrained that instead of just having an animal form and a few mannerisms he has an entire separate entity for his form which happens to be a phoenix. His form, which happens to be a Royal Phoenix, usually has a harem of female phoenixes that always lives and fights alongside him. Due to the magic of bonding with your phoenix eggs and the fact that all of your souls are compatible for a soul bond which would give all of you Phoenix forms as well and so it is likely that you all will be placed in a soul bonded relationship with Mr. Potter."

"Say What?!" Hermione exclaimed in shock, "Wouldn't that make us practically married?!".

"Well it could be worse." Penelope said walking over and sitting in Harry's lap making him blush furiously, "If we do soul bond all of our bodies will be changed to how their were or will be at fourteen seeing as that is the average age between all of us and we could only initiate a soul bond if we were truly compatible with each other so I don't see it as any real problem with it.".

"She's right." the hat piped up, "Now though I want you all to find the egg that has a name plate below it with your name on it and take it up to your beds and keep it near you while you sleep and it will hatch when you wake up in the morning.".

Everyone separated and selected their phoenix eggs and then went up to bed. The next morning Harry woke up and heard a cracking sound, turning he saw his egg crack open and a black baby phoenix with emerald green eyes and marking tumbled out. Chuckling he picked up the newborn and walked down to the common room and saw that all of the girls' phoenixes were either the red and gold of the fire phoenix, the blue and bronze of the water phoenix, the black and topaz of the earth phoenix, or the green and silver of the wind phoenix depending on the house they were originally in or the house they were likely to get sorted into. When they got to the Great Hall they found out that they had all of their classes with the Gryffindors and after they ate the first years went to their first class, Transfiguration.

**Five substantial reviews for next chapter.**


	2. HIATUS NOTIFICATION

**This is in response to the several reviews where people ask if I had abandoned a story. This story is on Hiatus, not adoption, until I finish with my current story updating cycle which contains fifteen stories. If you wish to know which are on the cycle look at my profile and if you wish for me to change a story on the cycle say which you wish to remove and what you want in its place. Also I am taking suggestions for what should be my next cycle for when the current one is done. Thank you for taking the time to read this.**


End file.
